mitakiharaoriginalfandomcom-20200214-history
Wings Of Argent
The mysterious Puella Magi, only known by the aliases of "Aka Sakurazuka," "Aiko Shirakawa," or by her nickname "Wings of Argent", is a dangerous magical girl working closely together with Kyubey . Her real name, seldom used, is Aoi Hikarizaka. Attributes Appearance She has a rather angelic appearance, frequently dressed in frilly dresses and giving off an overall serene vibe. She has flawlessly white skin, devoid of even typical blemishes like freckles or moles. Her hair is always neatly cut and she often wears a bow in it. She is never seen without her trusty parasol. Rather vain, she spends a great deal of time on her appearance and nurses any injuries excessively, refusing to go out with any visible marks. Her Puella Magi appearance features a white-buttoned halter, dozens of little ribbons trailing down the back, a pleated skirt and stockings. The outfit lacks shoes, as she usually hovers, and it leaves her back exposed. Most notable, though, are the six, large, angelic wings extending from her back. These also allow her to hover and fly. Personality She initially seems to be gentle and mother-like, only wanting to recruit other girls to become Puella Magi so she can have friends to fight alongside with, not unlike Mami Tomoe from the original'' Puella Magi Madoka Magica''. Her true colors are revealed as soon as she manages to convince a girl named Ueno Asaharu to become a magical girl. As soon as Ueno makes her contract, "Aiko" murders her in cold blood and claims her Soul Gem. She seems to take a very calm, heartless approach to her scheming. She changes her demeanor significantly based on the situation and who she finds herself talking to. Following her brief kidnapping of Alice, however, she no longer bothers with a pretense around Alice, and is forceful, condescending and often sour. History Background She is originally from Mitakihara, and was present for Walpurgis Night four years before the start of Act II. She survived the disaster because Yuzuki pulled her from the wreckage of her home. Little is known about her life in the intervening four years, though she seems to have lived in a nearby city called Kirishima. She has professed to be an only child and an active model, who made a contract with Kyubey about a year before the start of Act II. Unlike other Puella Magi, she claims that Kyubey told her from the beginning the full ramifications of making the contract, and that she went ahead with it anyway. What she wished for, she has not revealed. Act II She first arrives in Mitakihara discussing a person she's looking for with Kyubey. Afterwards, she informs Kyubey that she has found a possible Puella Magi candidate. She later meets up with the girl in question, Ueno, who tells her that she is ready to become a magical girl. She decides to meet up with Ueno later, but before this, infiltrates Itokai Dorm in order to confirm that Alice, apparently the sister of her target, lives there. The same evening, she meets up with Ueno and Kyubey in Red Forest Park, yet as soon as Ueno turns into a magical girl, she kills her and takes her Soul Gem, as well as erasing all signs of her from Ueno's cell phone. She then takes Ueno's Soul Gem with her and goes to sleep, passing the events off as "just a nightmare". She implants a small amount of the black that builds up in Ueno's Soul Gem into an empty Grief Seed, which seems as though it will eventually develop into a Witch. She would go on to make frequent visits to the dorm, gardening out front and meeting a few of the tenants, establishing who lives there, who lives with who, etc. Seemingly frustrated with her slow progress, she snatches Alice from her bedroom and brings her to the dilapidated mansion where she lives. However, upon seeing Alice's scarring, she aborts her attempt on her life for unclear reasons. She is met with rather limited success in gaining any information from the increasingly hysterical Alice, and eventually decides to quietly return her to her room, swathing Alice in her wings and putting her to sleep. She later bumped into Alice at a local grocery store, and again pressed her for information about her sister. The interaction, which included having to deal with the fallout of more than one near mental breakdown on Alice's part, evidently taxed her patience greatly. She again learns little direct information about either of Alice's sisters (Yuzuki and Shizuko), though she does learn of the complications of Rinju descent and of Anisa Nobunaga. She explains briefly to Alice the nature of some of her powers, and her goal of revenge on Alice's sister for some past wrong, which she neglects to elaborate on. She seems rather put off by Alice's desire for the beneficial effects of her wings, but nevertheless complies in exchange for Alice's continued silence on her purpose. When the Grief Seed she's been nurturing matures, she takes it through town with her, eventually assaulting Rino Fuyuki with it (though she meant to target Emiri). She visits Emiri the next day, to gather more information about Rino, and also to reveal her status as a Puella Magi. Oddly, she claims Kyubey had told her from the start that Puellae become witches, and had evidently gone ahead with the contract anyway. Having finally received information on where Yuzuki is living, she drops by the dorm and takes in secret a small sample of the grief in Yuzuki's Soul Gem, just as she did with Ueno. She begins crafting a Grief Seed from it, that will mature into "Yuzuki's" witch form, Brunhild. Yuzuki survives the encounter with Brunhild, against expectations. Aoi backs off to regroup, after hearing from Kyubey that she only narrowly avoided making Yuzuki a nigh-unstoppable Angel. Seeking more connections to Yuzuki, she introduces herself to Yui as Alice's healer, professing to be a stranded Puella from another city. She loses patience with her approach one day, choosing to call Yuzuki out directly. Crafting an outfit almost identical to Yuzuki's Puella clothing, Aoi met her at Cherry Blossom Cemetery, reminding Yuzuki of her rescue four years ago. She leaves Yuzuki baffled as to why this would inspire such animosity towards her. Following this incident, she falls into apathy and refrains from any further moves. At Kyubey's suggestion, she leaves town to reside with the "Asou" family, who she states think highly of her. Abilities Not much is known about her Puella Magi powers. Her main power seems to be the six wings extending from her back, allowing her to hover and fly, at immense speed if necessary. The white feathers stain with black in response to significant amounts of pain and injury on her person, which serves to increase her strength and speed. They have a soothing effect on others, Ueno remarking that "they always make her feel better," and Alice being lulled to sleep when wrapped up in them. She explains that her wings 'feel good' because they suck up the pain and suffering of others, like a sponge. The same black staining appears on her wings when they are used for this, as well. Her weapon is a large mace. Trivia *She maintains a relationship with a local grocery cashier, whereby she can obtain alcohol despite her age. *She seems to suffer from occasional violent coughing fits. She attributes this to an "anatomical defect," rather than disease. Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Puella Magi